The Administrative Core will facilitate interactions among the individual project investigators; coordinate the Center with other scientific programs at KUMC, nationally, and internationally; assist with purchasing of equipment and supplies; help in the preparation of progress reports; assist with the annual PKD symposium to be held in Kansas City; help arrange travel for seminar speakers and External Advisors; and insure the efficient utilization of funds allocated for this Center. The Core will provide staff support for the Center Director, Internal Executive Committee, Biomaterials Core Committee, and Pilot & Feasibility Program Evaluation Committee. Support is requested for Ms. Steffani Webb who will serve in the role of Executive Assistant to the Center Director. She will be located in the Kidney Institute office and thus will be able to interface with other staff in the Kidney Institute as well as in the Division of Nephrology. Funds are also requested for office supplies commensurate with the functions and needs of the multifaceted PKD Center